Ms. Gradenko
Ms. Gradenko is the tertiary antagonist of the first Spy Kids film and she is the Love Interest of Alexander Minion, the true main villain of the film. She is played by veteran actor Teri Hatcher. Backstory Not much is known of Ms. Gradenko's childhood or early life but it is known she was part of the Organization of Super-Spies, the OSS, that consisted of nearly all the top intelligence agents in the world. Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez were part of the OSS before their marriage. Ms. Gradenko presumably always fancied Alexander Minion and he clearly had the same feelings for her based on their conversation "It's good to be back, Alex, let's never have children" which suggests that they were originally planning on having children and making love after the operation was successful. However, her encounter with the Cortez kids changed her view and she feared all children. Meeting the Cortez children Ms. Gradenko first appears when the Cortez's home has been raided by Floop's robotic guards, and their parents kidnapped. Ms. Gradenko unexpectedly turns up at the Safe House which is in itself a surprise because the Safe House was designed to be undetectable. Ms. Gradenko knocked on the door and then she said that she remembered Carmen from a baby and Carmen denied all knowledge of her. Ms. Gradenko pushed her way inside, surrounded by her henchmen, who were designed to protect her. Ms. Gradenko then spoke very arrogantly to the Cortez kids as if they were simple and she said how their father sent a last message before he disappeared, reading FLOOP. Taking this to mean that Fegan Floop, the comedian, was the villain, Juni Cortez got dispirited and felt betrayed. Carmen, believing Ms. Gradenko was on their side, told her "The Third Brain lives" which was their uncle's final message before he was captured. Ms. Gradenko gave Carmen a bracelet in return, and said she'd joined the OSS. Juni, in furious response, took down a laser gun, and told Carmen Ms. Gradenko was an enemy. When Ms. Gradenko said they didn't even know what the guns were, Carmen said "I know they're heavy" and threw them, setting off explosions, which shocked Ms. Gradenko. In the ensuing fight, Carmen used a jet pack to fly after a henchman who'd taken the Brain to Floop. Juni tried to get himself a jet pack but it zoomed round the hut and knocked into Ms. Gradenko, who was revealed to have later have her hair on fire as her frantic henchmen tried to douse the flames when she growled angrily. Reunited with her boyfriend Ms. Gradenko was now terrified of all children and she sought shelter and protection at Floop's Castle where her true boyfriend, Alexander Minion, had taken over, betraying Floop and imprisoning him in the Virtual Room. Ms. Gradenko was now revealed to be bald and her body was revealing in a red tube dress, displaying her naked shoulders. Upon hearing Lisp insult Minion on webcam, Ms. Gradenko put her hand comfortingly on Minion's shoulder. He then stood up and said "It's good to have you back with us, Ms. Gradenko" and she said "It's good to be back, Alex, let's never have children," confirming that they were deeply in love and were going to get naked after the operation. Confirming their love, the two walked out to the window with their arms round each other to kiss. Victory Ms. Gradenko welcomed in Lisp and his henchmen to the Castle and then she escorted them to Minion, smirking as she entered. Now more protected than ever, Ms. Gradenko stood there smirking sexually and relishing in her beauty and power, but suddenly as Minion gave a speech promoting his organization Floop's voice rang out on a tannoy summoning Minion to the laboratory. Lisp was confused because he'd been told Floop wasn't there. When Floop demanded to see Minion, Minion was humiliated and he marched off. In his absence, Ms. Gradenko seemed to fall for Lisp and she had warmed up a seat for him, claiming it'd be more comfortable. When she was looking sexually at Lisp, Minion returned, shocking her, because he now had three heads and three hands. Lisp asked what had happened, and Minion said he thought it was reversible, and smiled sexually at Ms. Gradenko. Suddenly, Ingrid and Gregorio were bought before Lisp, and Gregorio said he knew Lisp was a traitor to the 0SS. Ms. Gradenko surprised Gregorio who asked if it was her and she said "Oh yes it's me alright, I owe my new look to your children" in a sexual smooth voice. Even Ingrid realized how beautiful Ms. Gradenko still was even with her hair gone and Ingrid couldn't help but smile nervously. Ms. Gradenko was delighted when Lisp said to have the Cortezes ripped limb from limb and she smirked sexually and looked at Alex for his confirmation and he agreed. Henchmen surrounded the Cortezes to beat them up, but the parents knocked out the henchmen. Then Juni and Carmen ran in, just as the henchmen got knocked out. Then suddenly fifty thousand Spy Kids came marching rapidly down the corridor at them. Lisp was delighted to finally see his army, Minion was smiling evilly, and as for Ms. Gradenko, she was hopping up and down in glee and clapping in her apparent victory. Defeat Just as Ms. Gradenko was delighting in her treachery, Gregorio's brother Machete leapt in through the high window and caused havoc amongst Lisp and Gradenko. Ms. Gradenko ran away screaming to protect her naked shoulders from the glass and Lisp rolled off the throne. However, they quickly leapt back into place and a furious Lisp ordered the Spy Kids to rip the Cortezes limb from limb. Ms. Gradenko was the only one who looked shocked at this command. However, Floop managed to reprogramme the Spy Kids so they saw Lisp as evil and they stormed at him. They dragged down Lisp and Minion but Ms. Gradenko screamed and climbed onto the throne in a vain attempt to protect herself but she was taken too. The robots began throwing Ms. Gradenko, Lisp and Minion up in the air. Ms. Gradenko was likely imprisoned because she is never seen again whereas Minion was reformed. Gallery Cap054_b.jpg|The love between Ms. Gradenko and Minion. Note how beautiful Ms. Gradenko looks even with no hair Imagesuh.jpg 664491294-1-.jpg|Ms. Gradenko when she lost her hair in the red dress, flirting with Minion SpyKidsTonyHatcher-1-.jpg|Ms. Gradenko's love for Alexander Minion Spykids-1-.jpg|Ms. Gradenko in both appearances Category:Evil Love Category:Female Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests